


The Succubus Bond

by flickawhip



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 17:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Morrigan needs a release.RP Fic.





	The Succubus Bond

Bo had always known what she was doing by having a relationship with the Morrigan and yet she didn't care. The so-called professional woman had come to her for company and when she spoke it was with a voice that shook with pain. 

"You need to stop crying Morrigan girl."

Bo teased gently, moving to settle beside Morrigan, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. 

"What happened anyway?"

Morrigan mewed sadly and pressed her face into Bo's shoulder. Bo sighed softly, kissing her forehead softly. 

"Oh honey."

Morrigan murred softly at the kiss. 

"You okay?"

"I am kind of now..."

Morrigan said softly. Bo smiled. 

"Succubus tells lies."

She teased, moving to kiss Morrigan softly. 

"Let me help?"

Morrigan murred and nodded her agreement. Bo smiled, kissing her again, moving to slowly undress Morrigan, her smile lightly teasing. 

"First time I've been the one helping you..."

Morrigan murred again, a little louder this time.

"Beautiful."

Bo murmured, moving to undress herself before kneeling over Morrigan. 

"My Morrie."

Morrigan murred up at her. Bo purred softly, running a hand through Morrigan's hair, the free hand moving to stroke over Morrigan's breast. Morrigan mewed. 

"You like that Morrie?"

"Yes."

"More?"

"Please."

Bo smiled, moving to mirror her touch to the other woman's breast. Morrigan mewed a lot louder. Bo smiled, slowly trailing her hand lower. Morrigan began to gasp and pant. Bo soon teased her clit. Morrigan mewled. 

"You like that Morrie?"

Morrigan kept mewling but nodded. Bo smiled, slowly upping the pace. Morrigan's mewling got progressively louder. Bo upped her pace further. Morrigan was soon bucking her hips wildly. 

"Come for me Morrie-girl."

Morrigan cried out and came apart.


End file.
